


Got to get you into my life

by poetdameron



Category: The Martian - All Media Types
Genre: Alpha!Beck, Alpha!Vogel, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anal Sex, Beta!Martinez, F/M, M/M, Masturbation, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Omega!Johanssen, Omega!Watney, alpha!Lewis, mention of MPREG
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-06
Updated: 2015-11-06
Packaged: 2018-04-30 07:16:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5155067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/poetdameron/pseuds/poetdameron
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There are two omegas he knows he belongs to and there is an alpha that doesn’t know how to work with feelings and desires.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Got to get you into my life

**Author's Note:**

> This one is for [holahydra](http://holahydra.tumblr.com/) for tagging me in that Beth Johanssen gifset :) It cost me four sleepless nights to work this out and I’m sure it has milions of erros and for that, I’m so sorry. I tried hard to check it but I’m falling asleep right now, I’ll take care of it later. Also, remember that I’m not american and english is not my first lenguage. Sorry for that.
> 
> If you liked this thing, please reblog the [original post](http://anythingforyoudoll.tumblr.com/post/132655608004/title-no-one-paring-mark-watneychris-beckbeth) on tumblr, please :)

**Got to get you into my life**

As a doctor, Christopher Beck was pretty much aware of privacy and how things work about this on NASA. It didn't surprise him at all that his crewmates assignations were basically a secret between the, psychological has decided since forever that one of the acts of truth would be for them to tell each other their assignations when they felt comfortable with it. But for him, being the doctor of the group, he needed to know them on a medical level so they gave him their medical records on their third week of training and preparations. So he was all of his crew mates assignations and no one surprised him at all, in a way he already knew and as a doctor, he will never say anything anyway.

Melissa Lewis was a healthy alpha, looking great at her age and married to an also healthy omega, no pups. Rick Martinez, the funny guy who was given the work of take them to Mars, was a beta married to an omega who give birth a little girl and was pregnant, that union sounds interesting but again: he will remind silent. Then was Alex Vogel, an alpha, married to an omega too with six pups. Six. Chris sighed at the idea of six kids running on his apartment and then thanked god for him being an actual dork incapable of mate and have pups. And for condoms too.

Beth Johanssen was an omega.

Petite, beautiful, single and not mated omega who loved coffe and smelled like cocoa on a cold afternoon in the most homy house ever created by a loving family. Also healthy, single and not mated, and healthy, yes. Then was Mark Watney, the good looking guy who’s smile can bright the whole room who was an… omega. Oh. Well, that was a small surprise. And not because he didn't look or feel like one or that it was something bad, but because he would swear at his age he would have been mated already. Maybe not married or maybe divorced, but mated. Yet, Mark was single, healthy, not mated and really good looking. Shit.

Chris closed the folder and leave it on his desk, the tiny light of his reading lamp illuminating his fingers and his other hand using its fingers to squeez at the bridge of his nose. He needed to sleep and take his suppressants, he would never think clearly with the beginning of a suppressed for almost a year rut and his anxiety for an old bad decision hunting him in the middle of the night. So he stared at his phone, waiting for Amy to say something so he will not make another bad decision and, knowing himself, he talked to his impatient instinct: ‘Suck it you fucker, If Amy doesn't send anything in thirty minutes, you can have it. Meantime, chill and have a goom’. He took the goom from one of the drawers and went directly to his bathroom. Yeah, he needed a clearer mind or he would end smoking again. Fuck you, Air Forces.

**

“Doooooc! Good morning!” Said Watney approaching him from his right, one arm around his shoulders.  
“Good morning, Watney.” He said with a little smile.  
“Rough night...?” He did a pause, then smiled. “Did you get laid!?”   
“Watney, for Christ Sake.” He smiled, Martinez walked to his left and he knew there were into something. “Good morning!”   
“Morning, doc! Plant Man!”   
“Stop it with the Plant Man, you ass!” Said Mark to Rick’s and Chris’ amusemet, Chris smiled into the silent then felt Mark’s fingers on his hair. “Sooo… rumors say you got our records.”   
He sighed. “What with that?”   
“So you know our assignations but we don’t know yours.” Ended Martinez.   
“I’m an alpha.”

The way Mark laughed almost offended him if it wasn't for the fact that he was nervous. He could smell it, the way he jumped from his body to almos the other side of the room and then hide it with a false laugh that make Rick actually giggle. They kept walking, curious eyes following them from the lobby to the incredible hollow halls and Mark never got by his side again, instead, he stayed at Martinez’s and didn't looked at him at the eye again. Chris felt his fingers tremble, and told himself to be calm. ‘Almost two years, body, almost two years; stay there and keep going’.

“No, we are serious. What is your assignation?” Said Mark finally.  
Martinez, god bless his soul, answered for him: “He is an alpha, man. Get over it.”  
“You knew?” He said, looking at the beta.  
“Yeah, heard of the alpha doctor from the guys at the Forces. Beck, I knew I have heard the name before.”  
Chris smiled at him slowly, he knew he has his catish smiled in that moment. “Alright, let me guess the lie you heard: I fought an alpha in rut but saved his life by operating the son of a bitch.”  
“Yep!”  
“Awesome!” Interrupted Johanssen, approaching Beck almost running into him in excitement. “So It’s true, you fought the bitch?”  
“You people…” Murmmured Chris. “It wasn't like that.”

It wasn't, at all. But he did save his life. It was all a simple drama in some way or another. The alpha has been his friend, one of the assholes who cherishes his smoking habit, actually but he didn't mention that and the three persons looked at him, expectations. So there was an accident during a fly test and the alpha got injured, his arm was basically hanging from his body and Chris knew that he was going to lose it but then, they find out the blood lose was worst thanks to a glass on his stomach. They needed to sedate him but the alpha got his rut triggered even when he had one just a week ago, and Chris was already starting his own rut triggered by a omega patient whose heath got triggered by this too. Seriously, what where the chances? And yet, he was there, trying to calm his friend to sedate him and operate immediately and the apha attacked him.

 

Long story short: he did not fight the attack, not wanting to hurt his patient, and the alpha bite him like a fucking wolf. On one side of his abdomen, the fucker. So that make him mad, he was in rut, tired and fucking out of his mind because this alpha has bite him on his territory (the medical tent, thank you very much) and he groaned at him, nocking him with just one punch and then proceeded to operate the fucker, still bleeding from the bit.

“I still have his fucking teeth on my abdomen, is my souvenir from the Air Forces.”  
“Cool!” Said Johanssen, closer to him and Beck looked down at her, smiling at her fascinated expression. “Can you show us?”  
“What?” Exclaimed Mark.  
“What are be watching?” Lewis said, putting one hand on Johanssen’s shoulder as a way to say ‘hi’.  
“The doc’s war scar.” Answered Martinez.  
“Holy shit, so it’s true? That’s my doctor!” She said, showing him her palm to high five him and Chris smiled doing it. “So… where is the crazy alpha teeth?”

 

The doctor sighed, seems like that was something he will be doing a lot around these people. They all stopped their walking, doing a circle around Beck while he shifted his shirt and showed his abdomen. Johannsen jumped on her own feet, brown eyes wide open thank to the naked body and Beck couldn’t help but wonder if it was because of the scar or was it his unexpected six pack?

“ _Main gott, herr doktor!_  You have a great abdomen!” Said Vogel who saw his crew mates standing in the middle of one of the halls. “What are we looking at? The abdominals or the scar?”  
“Both! That’s an amazing set of abs. Can I touch it?” Sad Martinez, making Lewis laugh before putting her hand on Beck’s nakedness. “Ooh, how does it feels, Commander?”  
“Shit, he is hard!”  
“Alright, that’s it. Enough for me!” Announced Beth, trying to run away from the group and then she laughed when Lewis dragged her to the circle again. “No, no, we have to go! We have like a million test to do now!”  
“But you will first touch the alpha abs!”  
“What?”  
“Touch the alpha abs, Johanssen!” Said Martinez cheering her to do it, Mark was smiling but not looking at her or someone in particular, he was just tryint to no look at the objetive. “Touch it, touch it, touch it!”

 

Beth’s tiny fingers were slapped against Chris’ hard and warm body, his whole existence got shacked in that exact moment and he felt goomsbooms all around his skin. He knew his crew mates where laughing and applauding her bravery, she was all read and her small, tender hand stayed on his abdomen for a while, then she looked up at him with a shy smile and Chris smiled too, swallowing hard before finally putting his shirt on its place. At that point, the others were already walking into Venkat’s office and he and Beth has been left behind. The walked together into the office in the most weird feeling yet delicious silence.

Later, Lewis found him alone at some point and she put her elbow to his shoulder so they could chat casually without one of them seem dominate, an alpha thing.

“What do you think of the crew now that you have our records?”  
“You want my personal opinion or my professional point of view?”  
Melissa smiled, looking at him right into his intense blue eyes. “The truth, doctor.”  
“We are a great group, a very well balanced group. In assignations and mates, I feel like our psychological department build a great group out of our personalities and relationships, and it think it’s pretty great. But that’s not what you are expecting me to say, so what is it?”  
Again, she smiled, pleased with her doctor’s intelligence. “Watney and Johanssen are omegas. Unmated omegas. Are you gonna be fine with that?”  
“Yes. I was fine without knowing their assignations and I’m fine right now. You don’t have to worry about it, I swear.”  
“You are a great guy, son.”

**

The thing is that  _he isn’t_.

He keeps looking at Beth Johanssen and hoping for her to walk in his direction so he can smell her better, so he walks to the other side where he doesn’t even see her. Beck has to stop being such a creep and his hands ache for a touch, his nose beggs to be buried on her dirty blonde hair, his lips wants to be pressed to that creamy skin and his hands just feel the need of a caress. Worst than a rut yet just as painful, driving him mad. Then was Watney, always on suppressants and with a big smile Mark Watney who looked at him and talked to him, who didn't seem to mind his mumbling while sleeping and without coffee in the morning, who didn't mind his discretely possesive hand on his lower back while walking at NASA’s training place, not his incredible shy and full of need first kiss after insolation in the loud corner of that horrible bar they often crash after training. 

It's a good kiss but weird. The kind of kiss you may regret on your sleep because you wanted it to be perfect and you didn't, but Mark is smiling again and is confortable in his precence and is not asking for explanations or more, he just sits with a shining precence and a light body, drinking his beer and waiting for him to maybe say or maybe do something.

 

 

"I'm an alpha." Chris reminds him and Mark blinks. "Don't get me wrong, is just... Are you okay with that?"  
He needs to know and he is glad Mark is actually thinking his answer, he knows he is doing it: Watney looks down to his fingers playing with the sticker of the beer. Then, the omega looks up at him and smirks. "Yeah, I'm kind of an asshole omega. Are you okay with that?"  
To be honest, Chris is not sure about what that means but he smiles anyway. "I can live with that." 

He does in a strange way. They don't go out on dates or kiss again, there is no bond or sexual interaction, let alone any kind of couple related affection on crucial words. Chris knows he likes him just as much as he likes Beth, and he wish to love him soon. Just as he wish he could bring himself to admit that his attraction to Johanssen is making his life miserable and his temptation for the box of cigarettes in the drawer of his desk back at home, more and more constant. It has been a long while since he built one of those, what was he thinking?

 In Beth. 

 

Beth during spring and in heat, smiling and singing in one of those dresses she doesn’t use often but he can’t stop thinking about since he saw her during a reunion at Lewis’ house. In Beth during summer, sweat runing on her skin and getting lost between her perfect breasts. In Bath during autumn, wearing nothing but his white lab coat on her feet and about to enter his room at that house he has been working on in his dreams for two years by now. In Beth on winter, longish hair flipping on her shoulders, tiny fingers exploring his abdominals and the scar in the side, pink lips on him and a pregnancy test on positive, forgotten at some point of their love making in the dream house. His rut is about to come, so he calls sick at training and remains locked at his apartment, pale and alone, shaking because he haven’t had a rut in almost a whole year and he can’t believe he did that. It’s one of the most unhealthy things in the world and NASA knows that. That’s why they asked them all to get ride of their suppressants for five cycles, so they will synchronize and let biology do its stuff once during their travel in space. Otherwise, their helath would be in danger and they would suffer coming to Earth, especially if their ruts or heats get triggered while entering Earth or Mars.

‘Holy shit’, he thinks when his cock aches againts his pants while doing coffee. A rut in a single alpha is the worst in the world. It’s also dangerous and that’s why he remins at home, tea and coffee on hand, cigarettes on the trash outside because he is not an idiot and he knows himself. So Chris sits on his couch, he knows what he has to do and a moan scape his lips when air hits his cock once outside his pants. It feels like christmast, to finally touch himself but it’s not the same and he don’t want to start imagine but he can’t help himself.

Beth on top of him, riding his cock and smirking like Watney, then him, mouth of his and knowing hands on the rest of his body. Shit. 

“Aaaaaah, you have to be fucking kidding me!” He says when his phone won’t stop ringing. And as a doctor, he can’t ignore it, no matter what. “No, fuck you...” He says because is Mark, from all people. He has to stop, taking the call with his erection on his belly. “Doctor Beck, yes?” Jesus Christ, why does he keeps answering like that? He is a complete dork.   
“Hi, doctor...” And it’s Beth.

His hand jumps from his tights to his shoulder, his cock aching at her voice and he feels sick of himself. 

 

“Johanssen?”  
“You sound terrible...” She says, her voice is so small, is she worried? “I hope you don’t mind me calling, Watney told me he got your number and I thought... hmm...”  
“It’s okay.” He smiles, trying to get his pants on place. “I’am just... ummm... biology hit yesterday night, so.”  
“Ah!” She exclaimed, he can actually hear her getting flushed and it’s so damn adorable, fuck. “I am interrupting...?”  
“Oh, no!” Chris says, jumping on his feet to walk into his room. “Absolutely not. In fact, I’m just in pain right now. I hate this.”

Damn if he does, she smiles to the phone but he doesnt know this. In fact, Chris Beck doesn't know how attracted to him she felts, how much she wants to be touched by him and to touch him like she has never wanted anyone else. Maybe that’s why she spends so much time of hers talking to Mark, who is obviously the one closer to Beck. She wants to know about him without actually talking to him because she can’t talk with him smelling like that, so tempting and so glorious, is ridiculous and she hates it. She hates feeling like a teenager when she is not, when she never felt this way during those days, not even for beautiful Ellen, her best friend, and an alpha too. And even when she did felt attracted to other people before, this was something else.

‘What if you two are destined? You have to talk to him. You are going to be working with him for years, Beth. Fucking talk to the man’, Ellen told her when she came with the theme. ‘That’s how I felt when I met Ali. Don’t be silly and talk to the man, I’m pretty sure he is your alpha and that’s why he keeps walking past you!’. Could it be? Why was she calling anyway? She wanted to hear him, to know if he was okay and if he was with someone. But Mark, who she thought maybe was the chosen one, was there making everyone’s life beautiful but Chris’. She was there too. Maybe she should be with him. Maybe.

“We did some underwater tests today, Martinez fell out like a million times, you should have seen that!” 

There was something amazing about doctor Beck that she couldn't put into words. Maybe was the fact that, in spite all the smells and assignations in patients, he was one of the most capable doctors in the world right now; it could be the fact that, like herself, he was really a young man doing the work of a lifetime with entire books out of investigation, multiple awards and magazines wanting him to write for them just a little nothing, and the man decided to be an astronaut after being a fucking Captain at the Air Forces; another option was his ability to make her feel safe and, at the same time, like someone who can protect other people, who can protect an alpha if she cared that much; and yeah, he was handsome and charming, sometimes too silent but she loved the quiet anyway and she liked to daydream of his day at home: does he opens the window in the morning before he leaves or when he arrives after training? Did he read the news and drink coffee on sunday mornings? Would he like to cuddle while sleeping and have a quick in the morning to start the day in a good mood? Everything about him, she really did wanted to know everything about this man.

“... Watney misses you.”  
“That’s not true!” He said when he heard Beth saying that to the doctor, they were having lunch all together.

 

He did, but she missed him the most. She also missed what she dreams about, the relationship they don’t have, the kisses they don’t share, the secrets they don’t known, the hands holding that she has never felt and the scent, the scent she barely knew but loved all together. She loved. Oh my god, she loved his scent and his hands, his long fingers and blue eyes, the red lips and the hollow in his cheeks, the cleft on his chin, the way he looked at Watney and the way he talked to her, how he smiles when he is about to bitch on someone, the admiration in the way he stood in front of Lewis and the companion he has created with Martinez, and the knowing way he nodded to Vogel while talking in german because he knows german, he also knows italian and french, spanish and romanian. Who on Earth know romanian and why? He did, he was a very talented man and she was in love with him.

“Ummm...” She exclaimed, her heart hammering on her chest at the suddenly discover. “Are you going to be okay, doctor?  
God fucking dammit if she calling him ‘doctor’ sounded good, his hand was starting to disovey his moral. “Yeah, I’ll be fine. Nothing I haven’t felt before.”

While saying her goodbyes, Beck was about to explode in emotions and do a fool of himself if it wasn’t for Watney picking the phone to talk to him. He heard him walking away from the crew and them howling on him for that, he telling them childs and Chris was about to touch himself, he couldn’t help it anymore and Mark was taking his fucking time. 

“Are you alright there? You sound like... Oh, my god, Beck. Are you on rut?”  
“Yeah...” He said, a little smile was forming on his lips. “Yeah and need to do something about it. It hurts already.”   
“Owwn, poor thing.” Mark said and Chris didn’t knew if he was being an asshole or was serious about it. “Want me to help?”   
“What?” 

Like that, all the arousing in his body went straight to his dick, pre-come wetting the tip of his cock. Fuck Mark Watney, literally.

“Want. Me. To. Help. With. That.?” Watney repeated, Chris could hear him smiling. “I already know where you live, so...”  
“That’s... the most fantastic thing I have heard today and also the most imposible thing. It’s incredible unprofessional. I'll see you after training?”  
“Count on that, doc.”

Shit, he knew this would happen.

 

**

 

“WHAT THE FUCK DOES THAT MEANT!?” And everyone was staring.  
Chris felt himself sweating cold. “Well, that... I can’t be in this group. You know that.”  
“No, that’s stupid. I say it again for you, you little shit: No.” Lewis said, walking past him and Chris sighed, following her into Venkat’s office. “Jesus Christ. First of all, why did you guys did that? Don’t answer, I know you were in rut and desperate for love-”  
“You forgot the ‘awkward at life’.”  
“Awkward at life and desperate for love, but it is unprofessional. Are you gonna say that to Kapoor?”  
“No. I just tell him what is true: I may have a thing with Watney, it’s not recomendable for me to be on his team during this long mission. And that I’m sorry but I’m not sorry at all.”  
“Fucking alpha you have to be.”

She stopped in front of the door, both hands on his shoulders and her green eyes right inot his blue ones. Chris swallowed hard.

“Don’t say it. I mean, If you want to tell him you want out, okay. But don’t mention Watney. He is inferior, you know? He is going to take him out, he would not lose you. You are the EVA specialist too, and you have been already on mission. Believe me, he sacrifice Mark’s place in order to keep you in.” Chris nodded. “Good. Now, don’t do it.”  
“What?”  
“Don’t say anything, don’t go. You said it yourself: we are a great group, we can work this out. I mean, is just you and Mark, and I know you two will do it just fine. It’s okay, I don’t say anything.”  
“Commander, I don’t think I will be comfortable in that situation...”  _‘And I'm running away, I'm running away from this and for the fact that I’m starting to think I’m in love with Johanssen’._  
She crossed her arms on her chest. “Okay, what is it? It’s not Mark. Are you not serious with him? Is that? Then fuck you, Mark is too good for you.”  
“Is not that” ‘I have feelings for him too’. “It’s just... I don’t know. I do have feelings for him, I do. But-”

“Doctor! Good morning!” And Johanssen appeared behind Lewis, her little and shy smile illuminating his whole grey morning. Lewis looked at her then at him. “Good morning, commander.”  
“Good morning, girl.”  
“You look happy today, Johansson” Said Beck. “Did you finally slept?”  
“Yes! Thank you for that, it worked!”  
“Told you so.”

Again, the commander looked at him, then at Johanssen, then at him again and she mouthed something. Something around ‘I kill you’ and ‘Seriously?’. Crap.

 

**

Just for the record: he did not talk to Venkat and the subject was left behind once Melissa talked to him. She, like the wise and caring person she was, understood. And also told him to back up and stay quiet, and to not play with Watney’s feelings. 

And as a mater of fact: he never played with Mark’s feelings. 

He was in love with both of them at the end of the first year.

**

“Oh shit, shit, shit, shit Beck!”

Damn if Mark was tight and wet, he was paradise and their cycles were in synchrony. At some point during the mission, they all would stop the suppressants and let go of a heat/rut, getting help from NASA’s products made especially for those occasions. The point of them being in synchro was mostly in order of them not losing more days of precious working and at the same time, had the at least one necessary cycle a year. Now, these two weren't mates, they didn't have a bond to share but their actual connection made ruts and heats easier and if they keep it all in place, professional life in NASA and personal life at their beds, everything was going to be okay.

“Ahh, that feels good!” Says a happy and satisfied Mark adjusting into Beck’s arms.  
Chris smiles, kissing his neck from behind, his arms wrapped protectively and possessive around Mark’s waist while his knott maintain them as one. “How you feeling there, baby?”  
“Great, I’m so fucking alive. Your cock is a blessing.”  
He smiles again, his nose happy to be buried in Mark’s hair. “Your heats are fantastic or I have low expectations on them- Ouch! Asshole!” And he kisses him again between laughs after that pich Watney gave him for being an idiot. A nice idiot, like he says.  
“Thank you, man.”  
“Whenever you need it, baby.”

 

Is a weird thing to say, both things. The thanks and the ‘baby’ thing. They are not a couple yet they act as one in the privacy of a room and left overs, they usually watch something on TV or the internet, cuddling and talking shit about the others and their lives. Their incredible solitary lives. At this point, Chris has discovered how much they are alike in some terms, starting by the fact that they were so lonely it was odd to talk about the future and imagine someone to their sides. Their motivations for that were mostly differents, while Chris was all over his work and the fact that he was the younger one doing so and then and that too, Mark was just living and not caring at all about society and the omega-must-do list of them. It was nice, Chris loved that and how easy it was to be with him when hell was burning inside every time Beth passed by him.

“So... about earlier...”  
“Really? Right now?”

Silence and then Mark shifted a little, his back was tense and Chris slapped himself on his mind.

“If not now, then when, dude?”  
“Yeah, right...” And he caressed his back, trying to keep him calm. “Okay, i’m listening.”  
“That’s what I was going to say.”

Chris swallowed, licked his lips and then decided it was enough.

 

“I’m in love with you.” And he thanked he couldn't see him right now, couldn't see his expression. “And yet...”  
“Of course there is a ‘but’.”

By all means, that sounded hurt and Chris didn't like it at all. Mark was tense, his shoulders were hard as rocks and Beck immediately kissed them, trying to make him relax into his embrasse but the man say or do nothing. He needed to speak, goddammit. Chris swallowed hard, something he has find himself doing a lot lately, and then sighed, knowing what was next and the posible result of his talking. Of his fucking confession.

 

“And yet I’m in love with someone else too, if you can believe that. In other news, yes I’m greedy and stupid. I should have told you this since forever and I’m sorry I didn't.”  
“That’s the most horrible love confession I have ever heard...”  
Was it? Chris kissed the back of his neck. “I’m sorry...”  
“This is not how I thought it would be, I thought on more romantic scenarios, not... being the other guy. It feels weird.”  
“You are not the other guy, Mark.” He said. “It’s just... there’s two and the two matter just as much to me. I understand if you can’t stand that, It’s okay. Anyway, you needed to know both thrust: I love you and I also love someone else.”

Mark nodded softly, his hand reached Beck’s on his abdomen.

“Would you...” The older man started, then went silent and licked his own lip, looking at his hand over the alpha’s. “Would you mate with me?”   
He has thought about this too, Chris closed his eyes. “Right now?”   
“After the mission.”   
“It’s a log time for that, you know?”   
“Yeah... but if we mate right now, I don’t think NASA would like that. Plus, I want you to chose and I- I don’t know, maybe I’m just trying to win over or pretend that I do.”   
“Mark, I’m serious. I love you and I love that person just as much, there is no one to chose. And it doesn’t matter, because she doesn’t even look at my direction. So calm down, come on.”  
“She?”   
“Yeah.” He tangled his legs with Mark’s and his fingers too. “I’ll mate with you, doesn’t matter when. I’ll do it gladly any time.”

He went silent again, both of them. Mark nodded to himself, reminding himself that he didn’t need all the answer, he could live with that. And, even when he wasn’t at all convinced about this situation, he wasn’t stupid: he got something good. But still...

“Is it Johanssen?”   
And he took one entire minute to answer, it was Beth. “Johanssen?”   
“I knew it was Johanssen.”  
“What are you even-”   
“Oh, please stop with that. I’m not an idiot.”  
He spent a couple of seconds in silence then he spoke again. “I’m sorry...”  
“So, Johanssen.” He started again. “She’s cool and pretty, and-”  
“Very out of my league.”  
Mark kicked him, Chris laughed a little. “That’s offencive, you bitch. But yes, she is a little bit... out of our league.” And then, the silence. “In a way... I guess... I like the idea of you two together.”  
“Don’t start with that.”   
“No, hear me out: if she ever...”  
“Mark.”  
“If you ever tell her something and she, obviously, says ‘yes’, I’m not gonna tell you anything.”  
“You are the worst, Mark...”  
“No, I meant-- What are you doing? Hey, hey... HEY!”

He jumped there, Chris was biting his neck, searching for a place to-

“Shit, right now? No, no, I told you! After the mission!”  
“Shut up, no one will know with the suppressants. This is our last week with them.”  
“No, no. I say no!”  
“If I don’t do it, you’ll keep talking shit and I’m tired. I don’t know how else to show you that I mean it when I say I love you, I want to be with you and to mate with you. Tell me what I need to do if not this? Just tell me and I do that.”

**

“Alright.”   
“What?” Chris said turning over, brooshing his teeth the next morning.  
Mark nodded, his hair a mess because he just wake up and just wearing one of Beck’s hoodies and his boxers. “Let’s... let’s mate.”

Last night there was no answer, Watney fell asleep in the middle of their silence and Beck would never do something against his will. 

“You know I can’t give you any kids, right? I’m too old for that shit...” Said Mark scratching his head, an awkward expression of his. 

This was their last week without suppresants, everyone was on their rut or heath just two weeks ago and thank god these were vacations. 

“I want to mate with a guy...” Chris answered with the toothbrush on his mouth, Mark varely understood what he was saying. “I’m not mating with a baby machine...”  
“Yeah, that’s what you say now. You are too young.”  
“Bullshit.”

 

They could do this without any problems: their mark were the light can’it reach, suppressants for both of them, less contact in front of the others, things as sweet as they have been since their relationship started, low profile and all.

“I don’t give a shit, you dumbass. I’m going to mate with you because I love you and I want to be with you, because you are mine and this shit is killing me. Talk to me when I’m done, for Christ sake.”

Mark giggled against the wall and Chris smiled at him a little, the theetbroosh still inside his mouth and the toothpaste was starting to burn his tongue and lips, so he spit it and finished the job, looking at Mark through the mirror all the time.

Then, everything started to seem in low camera: they way Chris dried his hands still looking at Mark on the mirror, the way he left the towel under the handwash and the way he run to his place. His kiss felt different and not just because of the mint flavour, it was warm and wet, almost desperate with a cute spark of tenderness and worrieness. Mark started laughing, his hands on the alpha’s chest, giggling like an idiot while the man looked for his place to mate. Right there, on his left shoulder so no one will see it. He would have love the neck, more traditional and, in a way, even more intense while doing it, but this was going to be perfect. Chris liked the spot, smiling on it before his theet touched it until he could test blood on his mouth. 

“Ouu...” Mark exclmaed. “So you do feel something...”

You did. 

His blood was raising hot through his veins and direct to his cock, he could feel Beck leaning on him, his hard on and his sudden hunger. And even when his shoulder hurt and the bit burn, he couldn't put away and Mark just kissed him hard once Criss lips searched for him, his own blood on his mouth and them belonging to the other.

**

 

“Doctor?”

And Chris jumped on his own, his back cold after the sound of that incredible soft voice. He knew Johanssen was there, right behind him and with the worst of the expressions on her pretty face. He knew this was gonna happen after months and months of them bonding and then he, all of a sudden, stopped talking to her, she would want answers, sooner or later. So he needed to be a decent human being about this and look at her, she looked tinier in that moment and he felt like shit. Mark was with the others, this was the perfect opportunity for them to talk and there was no way Beth was going to let it go.

 

“I just...”  
“Hey.” He said, trying a smile. “Can I help you?”

She wanted to punch him the face so bad. Why was him, of all people, being like that to her? Beth was sure she didn't do something to upset him and if the good doctor was having any kind of problem with her, she wanted to know it so she could stop thinking about him as some decent guy, some decent alpha, not this douchebag he seemed to be right now. Talk pretty to her and then stop? Be nice to the little, young omega and then just no? Bitch, this asshole deserves a slap at least.

“Ummm...” And why she needed that feel of stay quit? To be submissive? Shit, fuck you hormones. “Well, yes. You have been... You have been avoiding me. And I-I I wanted to know why? Why did I ever did to you?”  
“What? No-” Man, he could use a cigarette right now and then Mark would kill him. “No, It’s not like that... Is just...” There was one thing he could say and he knew she would understand. “Look, don’t get me wrong. But with the mission and all, we can’t risk anything. And Lewis... The Commander understands that, maybe even better than us. So she talked to me and Vogel, and I’m just following orders.”  
“Yeah, but that doesn't mean you have to be an ass to me!”  
“I’m not--” Was him? “Ummm... No, that wasn't my intention.”  
“You just... stopped talking and being there... and I thought you were mad at me or something--”  
“Beth, I could never-”

 

He was touching her face, his finger tips could touch her lips and they were incredibly close suddenly. Even on suppressants, she smell incredible and if he isn't who he is, he would have lost control months ago. Johanssen put her hand over his, his palm touching her cheek from now and fuck, fuck, fuck. How was this happening right now?

“I don’t want you to be far from me, doctor.”  
“But-”  
“I’ve been attracted to you since the beginning and I thought we were good friends, I was hopping, maybe after the mission, things could be different. That’s all.” She said and he lose all strength in him, his body felt floating. “I’m sorry for that. I know you are probably into something with Watney, I'm not stupid. But...”

 

‘Maybe I’m like those omegas who’s alpha doesn't want them’. ‘Maybe I’m like those poor omegas that never mate because the person they were destined to, was destined to someone else’. Like anyone else, she was scared. After all, she was only human and this, this was hard. Hard and stupid, fuck you all, hormones and assignations, and mostly heart. Fuck you very, very much.

"I thought we were courting. I’m sorry.”

They were. Chris swallowed hard. They were courting, probably everyone has notice that at this point, even Mark, and, he was happy with the idea of the three of them. At leas tone of the two omegas in his life agreed with him. But what about her? His hand was on her face and his thumb touched her trembling lips. U was cold there, alone and cold, too quet and full of the smell of the medicines. Chris moved a little, his entire body was covering Johanssen’s from outsiders if someone opened the door, And she looked up at him. He was incredible tall in front of ther, he was also taller than Mark, and then he leaned towards her face. Beth got in her tip toes, her lips brushing Beck’s with the most tender movement he has ever felt and yes, she was heaven, she was everything.

 

Warm and softly wet, she knew how to kiss. And how to let herself be kissed.  _Good girl_ , he thought,  _and poor me, I’m dead and my soul is not going too far, she’s heaven._  He was being a sap, he was lost, he knew it. Crap, he could hear Mark’s laugh in his mind, mocking him for being his silly romantic and stupid self. But it seemed that she liked what he was doing with his mouth, her arms rounded his neck and he hugged her waist with both arms, lifting her a little and hse laughed on their kiss, Chris smiled too and kissed her again, and again, and again until he couldn't breathe and his soul felt warmed, safe and complete for the first time in all his life.

“Can we...?” She started after a moments of silence, of them just looking at each other’s eyes. “Can we keep on courting for the moment?”  
“Beth-” He started and then didn't know how to say it, how to explain it. “It’s... well...”  
“No?” She said, her voice full of fear.  
“No, yes. I would love that, if you are okay with that, is just....”

 

Chris swallowed again, sitting on the chair of his desk and taking both her hands in his, looking up at her, direct into her brown eyes.

“Mark and I.. we are mated. But I know, like him, you are mine.” She stares right at him without a word on her mouth but all the doubts on her face. So he continued. “I know how it sounds, believe me I do. I have been thinking about this for over a year by now and I...”  
“What?”  
“I think the three of them belong to the other. And as a doctor I can tell you, it is possible. I knew since the moment I lied eye son you that we were destined. I knew it. And if you don’t mind that I’m destined to another person at the same time, I would love to have you in my life in all the was possible and work hard to make you happy. Or to help you be happy. That’s the only thing I ask for, to you to let me love you like I know you deserve.”

Beth stared at him, studying his face and then she let go of his hands, looking away when the door opened and Lewis and Watney walked in, talking about dinner and stress. Chris looked at Mark, and he waved his hand at him a little, then looked at Beth and his mouth did that thing, that strange curve of disgust with the situation, he hated seeing Beth like that. Beck swallowed again, waiting for them to leave or for Johanssen to do something. She walked away without saying another thing or nodding at the others existence.

**

“Doctor?” 

Chris looked up at the person at his side, it was Beth and he looked away, puffing on the cigar between his fingers. 

“I didn’t knew you smoke.”   
“I quiet.” He said.

There was something odd when he smoked. It was the fact that he smocked his soul in the act and then, he was lost. Beth sit by his side on the ground, both of them in silence looking at the sky. There was any star tonight, just bugs and mosquitos, grey clouds and the smoke of his cigarette. But she was there, changing his life with the wave of her hand as she pleased, as she said and she didn't know that. Chris looked at the cigarette between his fingers and Mark's face when he was him walking towards the entrance, his hand on his pocket, that expression of rendition on his face and hell was waiting for him at home, he knew that. 'Fuck you', Mark send him in a text and he just answered with a simple 'see you at home?', 'Yes'. That was it. And Beth Johanssen was there, side eying him without saying a word.

"Can I help you?" He said at least.  
"I'm sorry for storming out of our conversation."  
"It's okay, got the memo."   
"No, you didn't."

They looked at each others eyes and Chris was the first one looking away.

"Can I have one?"   
"You smoke?"  
"I quiet."

Chris give her the box, it was complete except for one. Now two. He lighted her and looked at the wave of her fingers, the ciggie between them and the knowing way she let out the smoke.

 

"I'm sorry you lost that battle." He said.  
"I'm sorry you lost yours."  
And he nodded. "I'm also sorry for saying those things, I should have know better."  
"It's okay. I just wanted to say you that I dont know. I just don''t know. And if you agree, I would like to think about it. I do care about Watney and I like him, he is cute and amazing friend. But I... want you. It's different."  
"I know..."  
"And I don't think he would agree-"  
"He does." He interrupted, looking at her. "It was his idea."  
"Umm..." She exclaimed. "I still need to think about it."  
"It's okay."

She pulled at the cigarette and then looked at the sky.

 

"But I still would like to keep knowing you two. Knowing you. Can we keep with the courting thing at least? Until I clear my mind."

The doctor nodded in her direction and she smiled at him, leaning into his face and kissing him softly. It was weird to kiss someone who smoked too, he has never do it before and it was... arousing. He licked his lips when she broke the kiss and sit there to finish her cigarette.

"Just one thing, doctor..."  
"Yeah?"  
"Don't smoke again."

***

**

*

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you all for reading! Maybe I'll see you on [my tumblr](http://anythingforyoudoll.tumblr.com/)? Have a good day!


End file.
